


The Best Time of the Year

by rosesandstuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Christmas, Decorating, Fluff, Holiday, Hot Chocolate, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandstuff/pseuds/rosesandstuff
Summary: Between putting up with Roman and his perfectionist attitude towards holiday decorating and conversations with--his friend? awkward buddy? one-sided crush?--Logan over hot chocolate, Virgil knew this Christmas was going to be different than the rest





	The Best Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virmillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virmillion/gifts).



Christmastime was a magical time of year, and Virgil wasn’t just saying that because of the famous saying you’d hear on commercials for holiday sales on T.V or ringing throughout every chorus of every song on the radio playing around the house during the winter. There was something in the air, but it wasn't the smell of new beginnings or happy memories or any of that crap. 

 

”It smells like cheap mint and dirty pinecones in here,” Virgil said, nose wrinkling. 

 

He looked up at Roman who was on top of their only ladder, which was rickety and whining from years of use and then the man’s weight on top of its weak form. Roman was adding another layer of lights atop the many strings already hanging against that wall. If he added another, Virgil was almost sure he'd go blind from the brightness of it all. 

 

Roman blew a raspberry his direction. ”It’s the smell of Christmas, and you know it.”

 

”Pretty sure the smell of Christmas doesn't come from a candle that once belonged to a convenience store, Princey,” Virgil pointed out with a smirk. Roman finished with the lights and hopped off the ladder, finally facing Virgil. 

 

”You haven't called me that in a while, huh? Princey,” Roman asked. 

 

His tone was no longer teasing and more serious, though his expression was unreadable. Virgil knew he had to be careful with how he formed his response. Roman was much more fragile than he seemed, especially when he began talking more sincerely like this. 

 

He ended up just deciding to shrug, then said, ”Merry Christmas Eve.” 

 

Roman smiled at that, and Virgil’s shoulders slumped with slight relief. 

 

”Merry Christmas Eve, Virgil,” Roman returned, and in one movement took the box of string lights from beside the ladder to the other side of the room. ”Do me a favor and grab the ladder and move it over here for me.” 

 

Virgil raised a brow incredulously. ”How many lights are you adding exactly?” 

 

”Enough for this to be perfect,” Roman replied with a roll of his hips. Virgil huffed but grabbed the end of the ladder anyway, which weighed hardly anything, and set it down beside his friend. 

 

”But it doesn't have to be… you know that, right?” Virgil’s mind spiraled quickly. He knew Roman’s striving for perfection usually lead him into being more insecure, and being more insecure meant he might have a breakdown that he’d end up denying he was having, and having said breakdown would ruin Christmas for him all together-

 

”Yes it does,” Roman defended, hopping onto the ladder with a few more lights in his hands. ”This is my first Christmas with Patton, and it has to be as wonderful as it possibly can be!”

 

”It's your first Christmas with Patton as a couple,” Virgil reminded him, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans since he wasn’t wearing his hoodie thanks to the sweater Patton knitted him. ”He's been with you on Christmas before, just platonically.”  

 

”But that didn't matter,” Roman explained, waving his hand dismissively. ”At least not as much now. Patton is all about memories, V. If I mess up our first Christmas together-together and make it even a little less than perfect it will break his heart.” Roman stopped hanging lights around the tree to look at Virgil with an almost hurt expression. ”Don't you understand?”

 

Virgil’s face softened as he looked at Roman, glitter stuck in his hair and eyes shining as bright as the lights he had in his hands. Roman wasn’t wrong, but Virgil knew he wasn’t exactly right either. 

 

”Yeah,” Virgil sighed, unable to think of a subtle argument. ”I guess.” 

 

Roman hummed and fixed strings of lights that he placed down so they didn’t completely cover up the tinsel. Virgil watched him silently, his skilled eyes that developed overtime from living with his friend for so long now taking note of Roman’s movements. Roman could say whatever he wanted, but Virgil could tell being with Patton changed him.

 

Roman had claimed he was a master of romance (“it’s in the name,” he always said), but even being in a relationship somehow transformed him. He was a bit lighter, more delicate, and much more of a sap. It was like he was more aware of himself. It was overall a good thing, as Virgil could tell being with Patton made him a much happier man, but he also didn’t want him to stress. Worrying was more of Virgil’s thing, after all.

 

“Just know he’ll love you, Ro. No matter what. I know he will,” Virgil said softly. Roman looked at him for a second, grinned, and then got back to work. His silence was enough to let Virgil know he had said the right thing.

 

Virgil made a move to exit the room, but just as he was about to, Roman piped up. “Thanks, Virgil. And… I never said it before, but I’m sorry things didn't work out with Logan. I really thought… yeah.”

 

Virgil looked down. “It’s okay… it’s not your fault.” With one last fond glance thrown Roman’s way, Virgil left for his room.

 

-

 

Later that night, Patton came back from the kitchen with a batch of Christmas cookies (”for Santa,” he explained when Roman tried to snag one for himself) and Logan came back from taking a shower. He came into the room midway through Patton’s gushing over Roman’s decorating.

 

“I love it so much!” Patton squaled, throwing his arms around Roman’s neck. “It’s perfect!” 

 

Roman looked fairly shocked at that. “B-but the color scheme is everywhere. And the glitter is a mess! And- and-!”

 

Patton shushed him with a kiss. “None of that now. I love it and I love you!” 

 

Roman smiled and looked at Virgil, who mouthed “I told you so.” Then he took Patton’s hands into his. “Well then, thank you, my dear! Oh! It’s snowing! Join me in making a snowman?” Roman said, and Patton pecked his nose. 

 

“Of course, Ro!” Patton hurried to grab his scarf and jacket, Roman doing the same and they left with the door swinging behind them, giggling and holding hands. 

 

”They are going to be gone for a while, aren't they?” Logan asked, and Virgil looked up to see him sit beside him on the couch. His hair was still wet and slicked back, and he looked clean, for lack of a better word. 

 

Virgil smiled warmly and brought his hot chocolate back to his lips. It burned a little, but he gulped down some as if it was no big deal, ignoring the sizzling sensation in his throat. ”There's some right here for you,” he said, nodding to a similar mug on the table in front of them. Logan nodded and took it, taking a sip of it. 

 

When he moved the cup back away from him, Virgil snorted with laughter. 

 

”What?” Logan asked, confused. 

 

”Your glasses,” Virgil snickered. They were fogged up with the hot steam of the drink and Logan rolled his eyes.

 

”I can't see,” he mumbled stoically before it faded away and Virgil laughed a little harder. 

 

When he stopped there was a domestic feeling in his chest and he looked at Logan with a soft smile. “Thanks, bud.”

 

“For what?” Logan asked curiously.

 

“Being you, I guess,” Virgil answered, fingers tapping against the surface of his mug. He looked down into its contents and sighed happily. Reminders of what Roman had told him floated around in his mind… _ ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’ _

 

“Well then you’re quite welcome,” Logan said, resting a hand on Virgil’s knee. Virgil felt his pulse quicken a bit, then settle back down. He was content like this. He was happy like this. With Logan he was happy. 

 

”What are we?” he blurted in a moment of strange bravery. Logan always brought out the best in him, it seemed. Though just as soon as he said it, anxiety started crawling back in and his toes curled. He opened his mouth to take the question back, but Logan answered before he could. 

 

”Whatever you want us to be, Virgil,” Logn spoke honestly. 

 

Virgil’s brows wrinkled. ”I asked you out a month ago. You told me you'd have to think about it... that you cared about me no matter what, but you had to think about it.” 

 

”Yes,” Logan agreed, adjusting his glasses with one hand and balancing his cup with the other on his knee. ”I recall.” His pretty, sharp eyes flashed Virgil’s way. ”But I also you recall asking me out around the same time Roman asked Patton on a date as well. I think I finally figured it out. Roman forced you to ask me, hm?”

 

Virgil flushed, then shook his head. ”Well- yes. B-but it's not like I did it just because.” Virgil looked at Logan with sincerity. ”I do like you. I did want to go out with you. Roman saw that and promised me if I asked you out, he’d ask out Patt. Guess which one was victorious,” Virgil huffed. 

 

Logan looked down in shame. ”I did not know that.” 

 

”Is that why you've been avoiding me?”

 

”I haven't been-”

 

”Not avoiding!” Virgil was quick to correct. ”I mean… resentful. I can tell when someone doesn't want to talk to me, Lo.”

 

”I apologize,” Logan said, brushing his hair back even more. ”I didn't realize my social cues- well, I'm sorry. You know.”

 

”I know.” The two shifted closer. 

 

”Are we… how you say… cool?” Logan asked, setting his empty mug down on the table. Virgil did the same. 

 

”Well, that depends on your definition of…” his eyes casually swept to the ceiling, and he saw something that made his heart stop. ”...cool.”

 

Logan followed his eyes up to the ceiling and saw what Virgil had seen. Mistletoe. Conveniently placed right between them. 

 

They looked at each other and instantly saw the pink on each other's faces. ”We don't have to, you know,” Virgil said quickly. “I get it. We’re not Patton and Roman.”

 

“Yes, that is true,” Logan admitted. His eyes flicked gently between Virgil and the mistletoe. “But what if I told you I wanted a relationship like theirs?”

 

“With who?” There’s hope. But also the expectation for defeat.

 

“With  _ you _ .” 

 

“Then-“ Virgil stopped. He bit his lip. “Then I’d say… please.”

 

Logan didn’t hesitate now to cup Virgil’s face in his hands. “I’m going to love you now.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Slowly, Logan moved until their faces met in a gentle kiss. Barely anything, with their lips touching delicately, but it makes Virgil’s back straighten, eyes fluttering in a way so they don’t fully close but stay nearly shut as his eyebrows shoot up. 

 

Logan chuckled a bit against him, and it only made Virgil melt a little more. He feels… new. Happy. Loved. Everything is a bit brighter when he opens his eyes, but he mainly looks at Logan’s face. He’s beautiful. 

 

“Can I kiss you again-?”

 

“Oh my God, yes-“ Virgil kissed him this time, not wanting to waste a minute away from him. Outside, they can hear Roman and Patton’s joyful laughter.

 

It truly was the best time of the year. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rosesandtuff  
> scream at me! <3


End file.
